Cupcakes
by queenlomarie
Summary: Huey wakes up to some very peculiar events. ONE-SHOT Juey fanfic. Rated T because of Riley's language, of course.


**So like, I just updated my other fanfic What We Had, and I wrote this like just randomly. It's almost midnight where I am at this moment, so might as well post this now because why not, I'm on Spring Break (:**

**HueyxJazmine fluff I guess**

* * *

There was a smell in the air. It lingered right inside of Huey Freeman's room. The ten year old mocha colored boy took one whiff and instantly wished he hadn't.

He shot up from bed at around eight thirty that morning, the smell filled his nostrils. It was intoxicating.

He glanced to his left, towards the bed where his younger brother, eight year old Riley Freeman, normally slept. However, he realized that his brother wasn't there. Confused, Huey jumped down from his own bed and made his way towards the door.

_What's that smell?_

It smelled like someone had dropped a bomb filled with cakes and cookies in the Freeman household and it had exploded everywhere, leaving its scent in every room. The smell made Huey wrinkle his nose in distaste.

He made his way down the stairs, still in his pajamas, into the living room. He glanced around, taking in the morning light from the windows and noticing that the smell grew stronger. The living room was empty.

There was a loud clatter coming from the kitchen area. Slowly, Huey made his way towards the room until his was bumped into by a small body.

"Damn nigga, what where ya goin', "The smaller body hissed.

Riley Freeman glared up at his older brother, "A nigga tryna walk here, "He stated indifferently. Huey stared at his brother's mouth, "Riley, what's on your face? "He asked.

Riley furrowed his brow and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Nigga what's it to ya? "He shot back, pushing his way past his older brother. Huey had half the sense to slap his brother hard, but the humming sounds coming from the kitchen made him not.

Once inside the kitchen, a young girl was standing on a chair in front of the counter, happily stirring in a bowl. Huey glanced around. There were batter stains all over the oven; a timer was set aside, the annoying ticks drowned out by the girl singing. The girl had copper colored hair and mulatto skin, covered by a red tank top and blue shorts, her pink polka dotted socks stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Jazmine, what the hell are you doing? "Huey asked, clearly not amused by the scene.

Jazmine Dubois whirled around, a whisk dripping with batter in her hand. Some splattered onto the floor, causing Huey to cringe, "Good morning Huey! "She chirped gleefully, grinning at him. Huey sighed, "Jazmine, what's this? "He asked.

"It's a whisk, "She replied smartly, turning her back towards him. She dipped the whisk into the green bowl on the counter in front of her and began to stir absently, humming to her own song.

"Jazmine, why are you making cake batter at eight in the morning? "He asked.

"Daddy dropped me off earlier. He and mommy had to go somewhere, so Mr. Freeman said he could watch me today. I found the batter in the pantry, and I got hungry, "She explained simply.

"Why didn't you just make yourself some eggs or something? "Huey walked over to her and surveyed the mess.

"I didn't want eggs or something, "She answered back, giving the batter one final turn before hoping down from the chair. She trotted over towards the oven just as the timer dinged. She grabbed two oven mittens, slipped them on, and opened the oven carefully. The aroma of cookies smothered Huey's sense of smell.

"What did you make? "He asked, covering his nose.

"Cupcakes! "Jazmine beamed, pulling out the baking tray and setting it on the oven top. Huey frowned, "Why? "He asked, skeptical.

"Cupcakes are delicious, Huey, "Jazmine said, returning back to her post on the chair. She grabbed the bowl and slowly climbed down. Huey watched her make her way towards the oven, the heavy bowl in her hands. She tipped left and right as the bowl tipped with her. Huey rushed up and grabbed the bowl from her grasp.

"I can hold it, "She said.

"No, you can't, "Huey countered, placing the bowl on the counter. He reached upwards and turned the oven off, "I think that's enough. "He looked down at the cooling cupcakes.

"Will you help me frost them? "Jazmine asked. Huey rolled his eyes, "No, Jazmine, I'm hungry for actual breakfast, "He went to the pantry and pulled out some cereal, and then some milk from the fridge.

As he made himself some breakfast, Jazmine grabbed some food coloring from a drawer and white chocolate icing. She poured the icing into four small bowls, then dyed them all four different colors: red, blue, purple, and yellow. The yellow turned to an orangey color, while the red turned pinkish. The purple and blue were the only consistent colors.

She stirred the icing in with the food coloring while Huey sat at the kitchen table, eating his cereal.

"Do you want a cupcake? "She asked him sweetly.

Huey scowled, "No, "He replied, eating another spoonful of cereal. Jazmine shrugged, "Okay, "

She then grabbed some plastic sandwich back and cut of the tips on one side. She filled each with one of the rainbow icings and squeezed until the icing hit the opening. She then went over to the cooled cupcakes and began to ice them carefully and precisely.

Huey watched her work, slightly amused by how diligently she worked on the cupcakes. She licked icing from her fingertips as she frosted each one a different color.

Finally, she was done, her masterpiece complete. She set down her icing filled plastic baggies and admired her work, "Aren't they pretty, Huey? "She asked innocently.

Huey rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, sure, "

Riley stumbled into the kitchen, "Well damn Jazzy, makin' me some cupcakes, huh? "He laughed, making fun of her.

Jazmine only smiled, naïve to his cruelty, "Do you want one? "She asked, handing him a blue one. Riley peeled off the cupcake wrap and bit into it, "Not bad, Jazzy, not bad, "He said through a mouthful of cupcake.

Huey placed his bowl and spoon into the sink, "C'mon Huey, have one! "Jazmine insisted, picking up a purple one. Huey made a face, "I don't eat sweets, "He said matter-of-factly.

"Since when? "Riley asked, finishing his cupcake. He picked up an orangey colored one, "McHater need to learn to be a real nigga like me, "He said confidently.

"Yeah, 'cause I wanna be a "real nigga" like you, who eats cupcakes made by your neighbor, "Huey mocked, earning a look from Riley. Riley flicked him off and walked out of the kitchen with his cupcake.

There was a loud bang of a door closing, and footsteps coming down the stairs. Robert Freeman strolled into the kitchen, "Well good morning little baby, "He said to a perky Jazmine, "Good morning Mr. Freeman, "She smiled sweetly.

Mr. Freeman surveyed the mess, "Boy, you better pick all this up after y'all done eatin' 'em cupcakes, "He snapped, picking up a pink one and biting into it.

"Granddad, she made the mess, "Huey argued as his grandfather walked out of the kitchen, "Yeah, but youse the responsible one, "His granddad chuckled before sitting down at his recliner, "At least help her. She might hurt herself, "

Huey sighed loudly and came back into the kitchen. Jazmine was piling the bowls and spoons she had used into the sink. She grabbed a towel and stretched towards the sink, struggling to turn it on. She managed a weak try, and a small, thin stream of water poured out from the spout. She wet the towel quickly, managing to turn of the sink afterwards. She wiped down the counter, spilling crumbs onto the floor.

Huey grabbed the broom and began to sweep up everything Jazmine had evidently splashed onto the floor. He took the wet rag from her and began to scrub at batter and icing stains.

"Thank you so much, Huey! "Jazmine said, giving him a wholehearted smile. She pranced over to the dirty oven and picked up the same purple cupcake from before, "Here, eat it, "She said, passing it to him.

Huey didn't take it, "I told you, I don't eat sweets, "He shot back, tossing the towel into the sink with the dishes. Jazmine pouted, "But Huey, "She pleaded.

Huey was moved, slightly. Very slightly, "No Jazmine, "He said again.

Jazmine pouted even more and looked down, the purple cupcake in her hand. Huey thought she was about to cry, "God Jazmine, don't you dare start crying, "He said.

Just then, within a second of him speaking, Jazmine's head popped back up as the cupcake flew from her hands and towards his mouth, landing perfectly inside. Huey's eyes widened as he swallowed hard, the icing covering his face, turning his teeth and lips purple. The cupcake crumpled to the floor.

Jasmine gasped; Huey stood frozen for an entire minute.

Suddenly, he darted towards the cupcakes and gobbled down three more, licking the icing from his fingers and from the tray. Jazmine watched in shock as he ate, unaware of how addicting it was to the ten year old boy.

Huey turned his attention towards her, his lips covered with a mixture of pink, orange, blue and purple, making a muddy color. He licked his lips, removing some of the icing, "Thanks, "He mumbled.

Jazmine began laughing.

She was shaking, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Huey! "She screamed, still laughing. She clutched her stomach, "Huey! You're addicted to sweets! "She giggled, wiping tears from her eyes.

Huey frowned, "I'm not, "He stated simply, walking out of the kitchen. Mr. Freeman came in, "Boy what the hell-…aw hell Huey, you done ate the rest of the cupcakes! "He groaned, taking off his belt. He aimed for the boy, but Huey dodged the first strike. Mr. Freeman lost the fight in him and slunk away, thoroughly displeased with his grandson.

"I guess I'll have to make you more cupcakes, "Jazmine teased Huey, who was now in the living room, wiping off the chocolate stains.

"Yeah, whatever, "He replied coldly, frowning deeply and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jazmine giggled again, "You're sweeter than cupcakes, Huey, "She said innocently, in her cutesy voice. Huey felt his frown soften, "Sure I am, "He replied sarcastically. Jazmine sat next to him, snatching the remote in her hand and changing the channel on the TV. She came to a radio station, and a high pitched voice met Huey's ears, accompanied by a shrill shriek from Jazmine. She began to sing along to the lyrics pasted on the screen.

"_Oh you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high! _

_You're the one I wanna marry…_

_And you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_Take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two, _"

Huey listened to Jazmine sing, admiring her secretly. Jazmine sang as if she was the only person in the room, not caring that Riley had come in and started booing at her for singing such a gay ass song. Huey glanced at the screen and read the title of the song: "Perfect Two" by Auburn.

"Boo bitch, do ya even know what 'smoke to my high' even means? "Riley teased. He grabbed the remote from Jazmine and turned it down. Jazmine huffed and snatched it back, "I do too! "She snapped, turning it up again.

"Damn Huey, lace up yo girl, "He said to his brother, earning a look from Huey and a red face from Jazmine. "Riley, shut the hell up, "He warned. Riley held up his hands and snickered. Jazmine continued to sing, ignoring Riley.

"_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together,_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me _

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need! _"

"OHHHH, talkin' 'bout some vodka! "Riley whooped sarcastically. He squinted at the words on the screen, "Jazzy, yo ass is gay, "He then said. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Can it, Riley, I love this song, "

"Damn Jazzy, chill out, "Riley laughed, walking into the kitchen. Jazmine yawned, stretching her arms in the air. When she laid them back down, she felt something warm underneath one hand. Quickly looking down, she jumped back when she realized she had landed right on Huey's hand.

Huey didn't seem fazed at all; instead, he casually yawned and took the remote from Jazmine. The song had ended, and he changed the channel to the news. He glanced up at Jazmine, "Why are you standing up? "He asked simply.

Jazmine gawked at him, "I-I-I-I'm sorry, "She stammered, gulping hard. Huey smiled softly, "Sorry for what? "He asked innocently, to Jazmine's surprise.

Jazmine sat back down slowly and placed her hand back down on Huey's. Huey didn't react, but Jazmine saw the small smile widen.

"Huey, you act different when you eat cupcakes, "She commented. Huey turned to her, his smile softening a little, "That's why I don't eat them, "He said, his voice still monotone.

Jazmine giggled, "Well, I'll have to make more of them for you, so that you can be like this more often! "She leaned over and gently kissed Huey's cheek. This sent him spiraling into reality as his face turned a bright red, realizing what had happened. He touched the spot where she'd kissed him and his face grew even redder. Jazmine giggled again.

"Huey, you're so bipolar, "She teased. Huey frowned a little, but the sugar in his blood prevented him from his normal, everyday scowl, "Yeah, whatever. Says the girl who almost cried, then smashed a cupcake in my face, "

Jazmine grinned, "You know you wanted that cupcake, "She replied, unfazed by Huey's eye roll.

However, he smiled again.

_Maybe, Jazmine. Maybe._

* * *

**I just love Juey *sighs* I don't own the song in this fic (Perfect Two by Auburn), or the Boondocks. **

**Xoxo, queen**


End file.
